


Consecuencias de ser un héroe.

by LittleUh



Category: Avengers (Comics), Next Avengers, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Avengers Family, Avengers Tower, Domestic Avengers, F/M, Post-Avengers: Age of Ultron (Movie), SHIELD
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-29
Updated: 2018-05-29
Packaged: 2019-05-15 16:05:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,137
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14793626
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleUh/pseuds/LittleUh
Summary: Skylar Romanoff empieza la búsqueda incesante para conocer la verdad sobre quién es su padre. En el camino se descubren grandes secretos y se originan consecuencias inimaginables.





	Consecuencias de ser un héroe.

[ ¿Piensas en las consecuencias? ]

—Deberías irte a dormir. —el tono autoritario de Bucky resuena en la habitación. La chica gira su rostro para observar al hombre, y después vuelve a retomar su lectura.

—Esos informes son de alto secreto, se supone que no deberías de tener esa información a tú disposición.

—Que guarden con mayor seguridad los archivos secretos. —Skylar sigue buscando entre los informes que tiene frente a ella. Está orgullosa de haber conseguido toda esa información sin que ninguna alarma sonara.

—Romanoff, tienes que devolver eso a su lugar. —utiliza el mismo tono autoritario. 

—No soy Romanoff, así es mi madre. Yo soy simplemente Skylar.

—Skylar. Vete a dormir. Yo devuelvo esos archivos a su lugar, pero vete de una vez.

—No, quiero. No soy una niña pequeña que te vaya a escuchar y llevar a cabo todas tus órdenes. Simplemente quiero saber quién es mi padre.

El hombre suspira llevándose una mano a la cintura. Esa niña le estaba haciendo perder los nervios, pero tenía que aguantarse porque entendía la curiosidad de Skylar. Aunque definitivamente no le iba a gustar saber quién era su padre. Por eso mismo Natasha nunca se lo había dicho.

—Le diré a tu madre que estás haciendo esto. No creo que le haga mucha gracia. —amenaza el soldado.

—Vete a la mierda. —responde la chica. Tira los papeles que tiene sobre su regazo al suelo y se levanta de la silla. —Tú has ganado esta vez. Buenas noches. 

Aunque no lo pareciera, Skylar Romanoff seguía siendo una niña de diecisiete años con miedo a cómo se puede tomar su madre que ella remueva el pasado sin miedo a las consecuencias. 

—Buenas noches.

La chica cuando escucha la voz del hombre le observa desde la distancia. 

—No le digas nada de esto a James. Mi hermano odia que haga esto. Tiene miedo a que seamos expulsados de aquí. —da un paso al frente. —Siendo realistas, dudo que eso suceda. No creo que se arriesguen a expulsar a los hijos de una Vengadora.

—Yo que tú no tendría eso tan seguro. 

La habitación se queda por unos momentos en silencio. Todo da vueltas para Skylar. Esa habitación era el lugar dónde se guardaban grandes secretos de SHIELD, pero ella había entrado ahí como si de un juego de niños se tratarse. Nadie podría dudar que era hija de su madre. 

—Odio que intentes actuar cómo mi padre. Tony también lo hace y odio profundamente eso. Del único que me importa menos es por parte del tío Clint, el simplemente se porta conmigo como su sobrina, pero todos los demás pretendéis ser algo que de ninguna forma os pertenece.

El soldado observa el rostro de la chica por unos segundos antes de que ella decida irse. Bucky se queda ahí, recogiendo y ordenando el desastre que había originado Skylar. 

Al primera hora de la mañana Skylar corre a la enfermería situada en la famosa torre de los Vendedores, en busca de su hermano James. Una vez que lo localiza recostado en una cama mientras una enfermera pone una venda en su brazo, suspira tranquila.

—¡Eres un idiota! —grita en cuento tiene a su hermano a unos pasos de ella. —Deja de hacer tonterías y creerte un maldito justiciero, no eres un héroe, deja de luchar por causas ajenas a tí, no sirve de nada y te podrían haber matado.

—Solo ha sido un rasguño sin mayor importancia, Sky. —la enferma termina de vendar su brazo y se sienta para poder mirar a su hermana directamente. —Y deja de decir estupideces sobre los héroes. Tú adorabas a los superhéroes. Te ponías la ropa del capitán América mientras corrías calle abajo con el escudo en tu espalda. Amabas defender a los demás y luchar por la justicia.

—Yo no soy mamá y tu tampoco. No tenemos entrenamiento ni fuerza suficientes para luchar por la justicia.

James observa con tristeza a su hermana mientras habla. Le duelen esas palabras, ella solía pensar de forma totalmente contraria.Soñaba con ser una fuerte heroína.

—Quiero hablar con mamá sobre eso. Me gustaría recibir una formación adecuada y completa para ser un miembro activo de SHIELD.

La chica niega y se cruza de brazos. No quiere discutir con su hermano, odia hacerlo, pero tampoco quiere dejarle ser un miembro de SHIELD con todas las consecuencias y peligrosos que podría suponer eso.

—Genial, simplemente genial ¿No puedes elegir algo con menos peligrosidad? Claro que no, eres James Romanoff, tú no piensas en las consecuencias.

Su hermano hace una mueca, se estaba empezando a molestar con las palabras de Skylar.

—¿Eso me lo dices tú? Que ni una sola vez has pensando en las consecuencias de nada.

Ella se queda en silencio. La noche anterior no pensó cuándo estaba leyendo toda esa información secreta en informes de SHIELD. 

—Haz lo que quieras. —dice ella, riéndose. No era justo oponerse a lo que su hermano quería hacer más que nada, cuando ella hacía lo que le apetecía en todo momento. Sin filtros.

—Gracias. —estira su brazo hasta poder coger la mano de su hermana y tirar de ella para poder abrazarla. — Muchas gracias hermanita.

Skylar se separa y rueda los ojos. Adora a su hermano, pero odia que sea tan empalagoso. 

—Voy a decirle a mamá que puede entrar para verte. —anuncia. Antes de dar media vuelta y salir de la habitación.

Busca a su madre por el pasillo, sin éxito. Había llegado hasta ahí con ella, pero ahora simplemente su presencia era inexistente.

Al final del pasillo escucha voces. Puede distinguir que una de ellas es su madre, y la otra Bucky. Con el mayor sigilo que logra tener en esos momentos de  enorme curiosidad, se esconde para poder oir algo de la conservación. 

—Skylar averiguará quién es su padre, Natasha. Y lo hará pronto.

—No voy hablar de eso ahora mismo. 

No puede ver la expresión del rostro de su madre, pero seguro que pone es expresión tan característica de ella cuándo quieres dar por terminado una conversación.

— Cuándo lo descubra habrá consecuencias. Dudo que se quede callada como si nada. Deberías decírselo tú, para prevenir algunas consecuencias.

—No me digas lo que tengo que hacer. Es mi hija y mi vida. Sé que decisiones tengo que tomar a la perfección.

—Dudo que esta vez estés escogiendo el camino correcto Natasha. Te estás dejando llevar demasiado por el corazón.

—¡No me dejo llevar por el corazón!

Skylar, desde su escondite, decide que eso es todo lo que puede escuchar. Nunca, en toda su vida ha presenciado a su madre ignorando a la razón. No imagina a Natasha Romanoff persiguiendo a su corazón por mucho que sea su madre. Y las palabras de Bucky la preocupan porque el tono de voz de su madre le daba la razón al hombre.


End file.
